Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotary machine having a stator provided with a toroidal winding and, more particularly, to a stator for an electric rotary machine which allows the stator winding to be formed in a convenient and facilitated manner.
In electric rotary machines of the aforementioned type, it has been proposed to construct the stator of the rotary machine by dividing an annular core into a plurality of arcuate cores or segments, and by inserting the windings tightly in slots formed in the arcuate cores with the aid of a flyer winding machine or by fitting magnetic pole pieces of the rotary machine with coils previously wound on a bobbin.
In either of the above mentioned proposed structures it is necessary to provide an interconnection between the individual coils, which, in turn, requires providing electrical insulation for the inter-coil connections.
Consequently, the construction of these previously proposed electrical rotary machines requires troublesome manufacturing procedures, and, since a relatively large number of the interconnections among the individual coils are required, there is a degradation in the quality or performance of the finished products.